pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Toxic Tussle
The Toxic Tussle is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill entering the Fuchsia Gym. Scott: Finally! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Eevee! Jill: This place is quite interesting! it looks like an old-fasion japanese mansion! Scott: Yeah! Now... Where is the Gym Leader! Scott wonders around, and eventually finds a man with spiky, teal hair, doing yoga. Scott: Um.. Excuse me! Are you the Gym Leader? The man gets up and walks towards Scott. Man: Yes. My name is Koga. Scott: Hi! I'm Scott. Koga: You shouldn't inturupt my daily practices. Now, what do you want? Scott: I'm here to challenge you, of course! Koga: Mwahaha! A mere child dares to challenge me? The very idea of that makes me shiver with mirth! Scott: That's cool! I don't know what that means, actually. Jill: It means amusement. Scott: Ah. Koga: Now. Go away! Scott: But I'm here to challenge you! And i WILL beat you! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Koga: Very well... I shall show you the power of ninja masters! Koga sprints onto a battlefield. Scott and Jill follow him. Scott: Well... He's cheerful. Scott stands on the opposite side of the battlefied. Koga: Could you speed things up? A woman with purple hair walks over to Scott. Woman: Hi! I'm Janine. I am a referee in training. Please excuse my dad. He doesn't like being a Gym Leader all that much. Scott: Koga is your dad? Janine: Yeah. Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting. See you later. Janine walks to the center. Jill: I'll go sit down and watch. Good luck! Scott: Thanks. Jill sits down, near Janine. Janine: This battle between Koga, the Gym Leader and Scott the- Um..... Challenger.... Will now commence! Koga: Golbat, I need your Poison! Koga holds out a dirty Pokeball, and a white beam of light flashes out, eventually morphing into a Golbat. Golbat: Gol, Golbat Scott: Oh, a Golbat. I'm farmilar with those. I see lots of those on TV. Go, Octillery! Scott releases his Octillery from its ball, and it lands in front of him, on the battlefield. Octillery: Octo! Octillery! Scott: Use Water Gun! Octillery opens its mouth, and fires a blast of water at Golbat. Koga; Dodge! Golbat flies out of the way, and avoids the blast. Koga: Sludge Bomb! Golbat opens its mouth, and fires dark brown sludge at Octillery, and it explodes on impact. Scott: Get up, Octilley! Octillery pushes its eight tentacles up against the ground, and it pushes its self up. Scott: Use Bullet Seed!!! Several brown seeds rapidly shoot out of Octillery's mouth. Koga: Dodge! Golbat flaps its wings, and avoids many of the seeds, but the last four manage to hit the Pokemon in the left wing. Scott: Good job! Koga: Don't imagine you can beat me. Use, Air Cutter! Koga rapidly flaps its wings, and it creates a strong gust of wind, and it slashes Octillery. Octillery: Oct! Octillery falls on the ground. Scott: Come on! You got this! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Eevee: Eeveee! Koga: Haha! Use- Scott: Octazooka! Now! A large ball of water appears in front of Octillery's mouth. It blows, and a shining stream of water shoots out, and it covers Golbat, knocking it to the ground. The water slowly turns a orange color, then a bright red color, and it evaporates. Golbat: Gol... Koga: What!? You can't lose to a kid! Get up now! Scott: Get up Octillery! Scott and Koga: Giga Impact!! Both Bulbasaur and Golbat start charging toward each other, and become surrounded in orange by orange streaks. The Pokemon collide, creating a big cloud of dust the covers the battlefied. Janine: I can't see! Koga and Scott cough a couple times until the dust clears, revealing both Golbat, and Octillery, unconcious on the ground. Janine: Um... I guess both Pokemon are unable to battle. Koga: That doesn't count as a win for you, little boy! Koga holds out Golbat's ball, and a red beam shoots out, and Golbat dissolves, and gets sucked into the object. Koga: No way you can beat my second Pokemon! Go, Venomoth! Koga throws a Pokeball into the air, and a Venomoth emerges from it. Venomoth: Vvvv! Scott: Then I choose- Bulbasaur: Bulbas, saur! Bulbasuar jumps away from Jill, and runs up to the battlefield. Koga: Use-.... No, you can't use Poison attacks... Hm... Use Psybeam! Venonmoth's eyes start glowing red, and it releases a multicolored beam out of its eyes. Scott: Dodge it! Bulbasaur jumps out the of the way, but the beam still hits him. Bulbasaur: Boo! Scott: Don't let him do that to you! Use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur stands up straight, and launches several razor-sharp leaves out of its bulb, that scrape up Venomoth's face. Venomoth: VEN! Jill: Scott! I think you found Venomoth's weakness! Keep using Razor Leaf! Scott: Okay! But the will be easier if I put it to sleep first! Sleep Powder! Bulbasaur releases several spores out of its bulb, and they start floating toward Venomoth. Koga: You can't out my Pokemon to sleep! Gust! Venomoth flaps its wings, creating a powerful wind that blows the spores in the opposite direction. Scott: Uh oh... Um.... Use... Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur fires sharp leaves at the spores, that completely destroy the spores. Koga: DODGE! Venomoth tries to dodge the leaves, but the leaves totally cut up its wings. Koga: What? Nooooo! Janine: It looks like Venomoth is unable to battle. That means Scott is actually pretty good! ...And the winner! Scott is the winner! Scott: YEAH!!! Scott lifts Bulbasaur into the air. Koga: How could he have done that!? He cheated! Janine: How do you cheat at a Pokemon battle!? Scott walks over to Koga. Scott: I'll take the Soul Badge, please! Scott holds out his hand. Koga: Fine. I guess you have proven your skills. Here! Take the stupid badge! Koga takes a heart-shaped badge out of his pocket, and hands it to Scott. Scottt: AW YEAH! I GOT THE SOUL BADGE!! Koga: What ever. I gotta practice Karate anyways. Koga walks off, into a room. Janine: Congrats, Scott! Jill: Yeah! Congratulations! Scott: Oh yeah! So... Where's the next gym? Jill: .....Really? Scott: DUH! I DON'T JOKE ABOUT GYMS!!! Jill: It's in Saffron City! Scott: Let''s go! Well... I guess we should go to a Pokemon Center first....'' Scott runs to the nearest Pokemon Center, followed by Eevee and Bulbasaur. Jill: That boy and his gyms. Well, bye Janine! Janine: Bye! Hope to see you againt! Jill: Me too! Trivia Pug thought of the title. Category:Episodes